The Ending of an Era
by MomofPhoenix
Summary: Ok, so here's the deal. This story completes three things, number one Margaret's prize, number two Man up challenge for Margaret, number three co-written story challenge for both Margaret and myself. Let us know what you think!


A/N not mone, I own nothing but part of the plot.

This is in answer to a question I posted at the end of the first chapter of Grow a Set. If you haven't read that two chapter short, please do so.

Margaret was the first person to answer it correctly. She then challenged me to take something she had written and own it. During that discussion she told me about another challenge that Melanie had issued to co-write a story. So, I took her answer to Man up and added my own twist.

Margaret aka Margaretlucylu, here is our story.

The Ending of an Era

JOEPOV

Ever since I got caught by the chief of police for " _Conduct Unbecoming of an Officer_ ," my life has been shit. I can't take two steps outside without someone shoving a camera in my face.

I'll admit, thinking with my other " **head** " got me into this situation. I mean, could you blame me? It's not like I'm called the Italian Stallion for nothing. I know in a few minutes I'm gonna have to make a decision that will affect everyone around me.

Do I appeal the decision that no doubt will not be in my favor? Or do I just accept my fate? One that will be the ending of an era for me.

Snorting, I realize that at least about a dozen folks won't give a damn one way or another.

How was I supposed to know Rangeman had a distraction scheduled for that night? Much less, even at the bar where my " _current companion_ " and I had a back booth.

Alright, maybe " _two companions_ " were with me. It wasn't like I was a complete stranger to threesomes, it's just that I never expected to get caught by the chief of police, much Les by Rangeman and of course " _ **Cupcake**_ ".

 _Flashback_

 _I had Toni on one side of me and Gina on the other. I'm not sure which woman it was, but they were rubbing my crotch through my tight jeans. I had paid them both upfront for a night with them._

 _Cupcake had run off with that thug Manoso and Terri told me to shove it where the sun don't shine one she would have Uncle Vito do it for me._

 _I never even noticed the Chief walk in, with Frank Plum, of all people. I had just leaned my head back and was almost embarrassing myself like an over eager teenage boy._

 _I heard a familiar voice and looked up. I saw Cupcake talking with some man. Oh, hell no! If she and Ranger have split up then she is all mine. I stand up, not even caring that the boys are now hanging out for the world to see._

 _I stomp over to them, but before I can reach them I slip on some ice and hit my head. When I come to the chief is standing over me, as well as Ranger and his goons._

 _Ranger, himself, hauld me to my feet. I was pissed to say the least. So was he._

 _"You almost blew her cover, you fool!" Ranger yelled at me._

 _"You moron, Morelli! Why are you pants undone? What the hell were you doing with two know prostitutes? You are on suspension pending an investigation."_

 _Frank Plum walked over to me and punched me in the face._

 _"I shoulda done that years ago. You molested my youngest daughter when she was six then raped her at 16. Running like a coward the next day! I should have killed you and hid the body, no one would've misses your stank ass!"_

 _End flashback_

Christ, all of this could have been avoided if I had checked the board where the **ALMIGHTY, ALL KNOWING Rangeman** kept the TPD informed of what " _criminal_ " activities they were up to. But I was too busy to even think about looking that over when I had plans of my own.

A soft bed,

A soft warm body next to mine all night long. Two soft bodies if you must know.

It had been 97 days since I've been single and for 94 of those days I had been expertly cock-blocked by the two people I never thought would become a couple. My pride demanded confronting them over my humiliation, on my birthday no less. How ironic, their anniversary would forever be remembered as the date of my birth. I had expected to confront them over a pot roast dinner that night. Instead I was gifted with the news of their marriage, thank you for that crazy lady, and a chorus of " _Why me's_ ".

Now, everywhere I go I see Stephanie and Ranger Manoso wearing their wedding bands as happy as can be.

Pino's

The Shop-n-bag

Hell, even dropping that bat crap crazy grandma of hers off at the Clip-N-Curl.

I tried several times to confront them at the Plum house, but since they got married neither one was " _welcomed_ " there any longer.

I did happen to see them with Frank and Edna, out and about, for lunches at some diner where they first met. According to Eddie, who knows everything I was " _craving_ " to know about that nightmare turned reality in my life; they went there twice a week.

My family is pissed off, cause once again I'm the laughing stock of the burg and guilt by association, you know the drill...

I am startled out of my musings when the chief sticks his head out of his office shouting for me.

"Morelli, get your ass in my office **NOW**!" The bile rose in my throat, but I was just determined not to show any fear. So, I just swallowed it down as I walked in his office door.

" _ **Well, Cupcake, are you gonna man up and grow some balls?**_ Accept the truth without sounding like a bitch about it?" I nod and he continues, "After a thorough investigation, the Mayor and I decided to take your badge, your gun, everything. You are no longer a member of the Trenton Police force. Maybe next time you'll keep it in your pants, eh Cupcake?"

I hand over my gear and walk out of his office. I pack up the things in my office and start to leave. When I get to the front desk I spot them talking to Carl and Robin about something. I set my box down on a bench and storm over to them. I grab Steph by the arm.

That thug goes ballistic and punches me.

"I should arrest you for assaulting an officer!" I yell at him.

He looks me up and down. His lips twitch, like he's thinking about smiling.

"You should be arrested for assaulting my pregnant wife, as well as impersonating an officer of the law. Weren't you just fired?"

Carl pulls out his cuffs and grins, "I'm so going to enjoy this."

He reads me my rights. The fucker is actually arresting me. What the hell?!

I can hear my mother now, "Why Joseph?! How could you bring more shame to the Morelli name? Even more than your own father did! Now, who will marry you, much less been seen in public with you?! Have you seen the headlines?"

I look up and realize she is standing there in front of me actually saying those things. Why me?

"Joe, you may want to man up and grow a set. Probably, you should remember to sleep with your back against the wall too. Good luck with that," Steph calls out as they leave laughing.

A/N Lynda here again. I added bits and pieces to the wonderful start Margaret gave me. She had a great base story and all I could really do was add a few things. I hope we made you laugh a little bit.


End file.
